Pour toi avec tout mon amour
by LXS
Summary: Ceci est un petit one shot sans prétention, mais que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire.


Auteur : LXS

Disclamer : les perso et les lieux ne sont pas à moi, l'histoire est ma propriété.

Merci à sheltan mon bêta

Bonne lecture.

One Shot #1

**Pour toi, avec tout mon amour**...

Les yeux écarquillés d'effrois, Hermione regarda caché derrière une arbre la chute de son meilleur ami, de son seul amour. De celui qui avait réussi à faire vibrer chaque parcelle de sa peau rien qu'avec des paroles.

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues rosie de froid, elle se secoua mentalement, elle avait encore une chance de sauver son ami. Elle fouilla sous son pull, contrairement à ce que tous avaient pensé Dumbledore lui avait laisser un cadeau qu'elle ne quittait plus.

Elle sortie la chaîne d'or au bout de laquelle pendait paresseusement, un anneau compliqué retenant un sablier. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts. Avant de se mettre à retourner plusieurs fois le sablier. Elle ne pouvait ni perdre son meilleur ami, ni le voir une nouvelle fois souffrir alors avec un sourire un peu triste, elle remonta encore et encore le temps.

Elle se retrouva toujours derrière cet arbre en face de l'endroit où était mort son ami. Elle soupira priant pour qu'elle ai réussit. Elle se retourna, confiante avant d'aller à Poudlard. Le Château majestueux était tellement beau et calme alors que le soleil se couchait. Elle fit un sourire, avant de se diriger vers leur coin. Un coin qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, elle y avait connu le plus pure des sentiments, et elle le devait à un garçon ordinaire qui ne demandait qu'à vivre normalement.

Elle se replia, et se mis à pleurer, elle avait vue Harry Potter mourir en même temps que Lord Voldemort. Et ses larmes coulèrent plusieurs heures, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne, et qu'elle décide de quitter ce lieu, tournant pour un temps le dos à son passé. Aux portes de Poudlard, elle transplana allant à Godric's Hollow là où elle savait qu'elle les trouverait.

Elle soupira, et avança dans la rue. Les gens la regardèrent bizarrement, il fallait dire qu'elle ne pouvait qu'attirer le regarde, habiller de façon moldue, blessé de la tête aux pieds, les vêtements pleins de boue. Elle se secoua mentalement lorsqu'elle arriva face à la maison qu'elle cherchait. Elle entra dans le petit jardin, normalement Harry n'était pas encore né à cette époque, elle doutait même que Lily soit enceinte.

Elle frappa à la porte, attendit. Elle allait repartir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le sosie parfait de Harry. Elle lui fit un sourire.

-Je savais qu'il vous ressemblait mais pas autant, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Euh... Qui ? Demanda James

-Harry, votre fils... Excusez moi ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée de venir vous voir...

-Attendez dit-il en allant auprès de la jeune fille qui commençait à partir. Venez, et dîtes nous ce qu'il se passe.

Elle le suivit, James n'avait senti sur elle aucune marque des ténèbres, et il avait ressenti tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour ce Harry, et cela lui rappela comment sa belle l'appelait parfois.

-Lily ? Nous avons une invitée, tu peux demander à Sirius, Rémus et P...

-Pas lui, Peter s'il vous plaît... le coupa-t-elle en rougissant devant son impolitesse.

-D'accord, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, juste Sirius et Rémus si ils peuvent venir.

Hermione mal à l'aise n'osa pas s'asseoir, pourtant invitée à le faire par James. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit Lily.

-Il aura vos yeux.. dit-elle

Surpris la rousse, regarda James, avant de se présenter à la jeune fille.

-Je suis Lily Potter, excusez moi, mais qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle

-Hermione Granger, je suis venue du futur grâce à un retourneur de temps... Je... Il y a des choses que vous devez savoir.

Elle se plaça près de la fenêtre comme si les Mangemorts allaient attaquer d'une minute à l'autre. James envoya un regard sous entendu à sa femme. Hermione sursauta et sortie sa baguette lorsqu'arrivèrent Sirius et Rémus par transplanage. Avec un sourire d'excuse elle rangea son item magique. Rémus alla auprès de la jeune fille la main tendue afin de se présenter.

-Bonjour je suis...

-Rémus Lupin, et vous êtes un loup-garou... Plus connu sous le nom de Lunard, c'est vous qui avez apprit à Harry le Paturons sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers Sirius, à qui elle fit un sourire triste.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment leur dire tout ça. Elle souffla un instant.

-Sirius Black dit-elle avant de fouiller un instant son sac sans fond. Elle en sortie un livre épais et brûlé par endroit.

Le livre des photos de la famille de Harry et les photos qu'ils avaient tous les trois rajoutés au fil des ans.

-Mr et Mrs Potter, vous aurez dans quelque temps, un enfant. Un garçon que vous nommerez Harry James. Vous sachant poursuivis par Voldemort à cause de la prophétie, vous placerez votre maison sous Fidelitas. Et demanderez à Sirius à être votre Gardien du Secret.

Elle fini par s'asseoir, ayant l'attention de tous.

-Vous Sirius refuserez, parce qu'il est évident pour tous que si il y a un Gardien du Secret c'est forcément vous que choisira James. Peter Pettigrow sera votre remplaçant. Quelques temps plus tard, Peter Pettigrow en bon petit Mangemort qu'il est vous vendra, Harry aura 15 mois. James vous serez le premier à mourir, un avada... Lily, vous serez dans la chambre avec votre fils. Grâce à la magie ancienne et votre sacrifice pour lui sauver la vie, Harry qui recevra aussi un avada survivra et fera disparaître Voldemort durant treize ans. Il sera placé chez votre sœur Pétunia qui avec son mari vont lui faire vivre un véritable enfers.

-Comment ?... Murmura Sirius choqué

-Vous Sirius, dévasté par la mort de vos deux amis, irez à la recherche de Pettigrow, il se sectionnera un doigt à la main droite avant avec l'aide d'un sort faire exploser une rue moldue, le crime vous sera mis sur le dos, et vous passerez douze longues années à Azkaban.

-Mais...

Visiblement Sirius n'en revenait pas.

-Pour vous Rémus, je ne vous connais que depuis que vous avez été notre Professeur de Défense Contre les force du Mal lors de notre troisième année. Année durant laquelle Avec Harry nous avons appris la vérité, Sirius vous vous êtes évadé d'Azkaban après avoir découvert que Peter Pettigrow le sale rat avait trouver refuge chez les Weasley.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Demanda Rémus

-J'étais la meilleure amie d'Harry. A mon époque, il y a quelques heures, il est mort en même temps que Voldemort. Sa vie n'aura été que souffrance, et je refuse qu'il le revive.

-Tu tiens tant à lui que tu es venu nous parler ? Demanda doucement Lily

-Il a été mon amour secret, souffla-t-elle laissant ses larmes coulées le longs de ses joues.

-Peux-tu prouver ce que tu nous dis ? Demanda James.

Elle leur fit un sourire à travers ses larmes.

-Avez-vous une pensine ? J'ai les souvenirs de Harry, et les miens.

James fit apparaître leur pensine familiale, avant de l'invitée à verser tous ses souvenirs. Ils posèrent tous le bout de leur baguette sur la surface calme que liquide avant qu'ils ne soient tous emporté par le tourbillon des souvenirs et qu'ils affrontent l'horrible réalité de ce qu'ont vécu les jeunes.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la pensine, bien deux heures plus tard, Lily était en larme, James était pâle tout comme Sirius qui s'était vue mourir, et Rémus qui avait l'air de ne pas encore vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il finit par se reprendre.

-Je serais votre Gardien souffla-t-il

James le regarda

-Merci.

Hermione se leva.

-J'ai réussie ma mission, je vais partir. J'ai été heureuse de vous connaître un peu... Ne parlez jamais de moi à personne s'il vous plaît.

-Où vas-tu allé ? Demanda Lily

-Je ne sais pas... Je vais repartir dans mon époque. Je ne suis venue que pour vous dire ça, je ne voudrais pas que Harry ait de nouveau à vivre cette vie triste... C'est surtout pour lui que je l'ai fais.

La jeune fille transplana aux portes de Poudlard, avant de se rendre en toutes discrétions derrière l'arbre. Elle soupira se remettant à pleurer.

-Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer Harry. Avec tout mon amour soit heureux.

Elle retourna une nouvelle fois le petit sablier, encore et encore, jusqu'à se retrouver au même endroit, elle ne savait pas si c'était la bonne époque, le bon moment mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se retourna, et se mit à avancer tout en rangeant avec un soin tout particulier son collier. Ne regardant pas devant elle, elle percuta quelqu'un.

-Hermione ? Murmura l'homme

Elle sursauta, avant de déglutir.

-Sirius ? Souffla-t-elle

-Vient Harry t'attend, et nous, nous devons t'engueuler avant de te remercier.

Sirius lui prit la main, la traînant derrière lui, l'emmenant jusqu'au château. Elle se laissa faire trop surprise, arrivé aux porte, Sirius la lâcha continuant, elle le suivit, de deux pas avant de se prendre une gifle et de se retrouver coincer dans l'étreinte de Harry.

-Merci murmura-t-il en pleurant.

-Tu... Tu te souviens ? Souffla-t-elle

-De tout, merci, Hermione ! Je t'aime... Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

-Comment ? Murmura-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Tu as laissé à mes parents les souvenirs, et tout ce que nous aurions du faire. J'ai tout vue, et je n'en suis que plus amoureux. Tu m'as épargner tant de souffrance, je ne saurais jamais te remercier...

Elle resta un instant stoïque ne sachant pas quoi dire, cet instant elle l'avait rêvé tellement de fois...

-Je t'aime Harry... Je t'aime tellement soupira-t-elle en rendant l'étreinte pleine de promesse à son Harry.

Les deux jeunes se séparèrent, se regardant, avant de timidement oser s'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent le rouge aux joues, avant d'aller dans le château où tous l'attendaient elle pour enfin reprendre une vie normale.

**Fin**


End file.
